


A Change

by whatchamajig



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It's a start, Jaskier is my BOI, M/M, Multi, Post-Episode: s01e06 A Rare Species, Pre-Relationship, hints of polyamory, i'll do what i want, this is my au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchamajig/pseuds/whatchamajig
Summary: Words hurt, they really do.And when you're hurt you don't always do the sanest thing.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennfer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 25
Kudos: 265





	A Change

**Author's Note:**

> im in love with jaskier and you cannot stop me

There are several surprises, and a not-surprise, waiting at the base camp when Jaskier finally makes it to the bottom. The first, and least shocking, is that Geralt beat him here, even with Jaskier’s head start and whatever time the witcher had spent brooding at the top of the mountain. He’s a witcher after all, and most likely knows all the hidden ways down the mountain. The dwarves have shoved off or haven’t reached the bottom yet.

One of the others is that Geralt is still here, as is Yennefer. They trade furtive glances when they think the other isn’t looking, neither willing to take the first step to fix their issue. Geralt tightening up Roach’s saddle and adjusting its bags, while the sorceress busies herself with making sure that bedroll on the back of her own is secured. Jaskier doubts that she has ever slept on anything but a bed fit for a king, let alone under the stars, but she has to keep up appearances it seems. Purple eyes look over at him, full of questions that he does not feel like answering right now. 

The most catching thing that happens is what happens next. Jaskier feels like he’s watching his body move on his own as he drops his lute and picks up a heavy stick, one as thick as his closed fist. His pace increases to a brisk walk, calling out Geralt’s name as he approaches. The witcher sighs heavily as he turns and Jaskier sees the emotions that cross his face in milliseconds. Anger, exhaustion, something akin to guilt, and finally… Finally.

Confusion and pain as Jaskier swings the stick upwards, aiming not for Geralt’s face or chest, but firmly between his legs. 

Jaskier has seen Geralt take on all manners of monsters, both human and non-human, and none of them have knocked the wind out of him as Jaskier seemingly has with his actions. The witcher buckles to the ground with a groan, a hand going down to cup his groin as he rolls onto his side. Roach lets out a whiny and stamps her hooves as she dances away from where her master hits the ground, while Yennefer covers her mouth with her hands, looking torn between joy and fear. 

Stick still in hand, Jaskier stands over Geralt, glaring down at him as he tries to calm his beating heart. It feels like it’s trying to break its way out of his chest, and if that’s how he’s going to go, it is a much preferable way than whatever the witcher will do when he gets off the ground. 

“Now you…! You listen here!” Thrusting the stick in Geralt’s face Jaskier gives it an angry waggle. Apparently he’s done more damage than intended - because it’s an easy task to yank the stick away when Geralt reaches for it. “No! No, damn you, you  _ listen _ !

You do not get to blame me for your choices! The only thing I’ve done to you is follow you around these past few years and make people like you! I have stood by you as you have grunted, and growled, and been a mopey, broody, bitch towards me. I have been nice, I have helped you, I have cared for you, hells, I have bought you your whores when you don’t have the coin!”

Ticking off the offenses on his fingers, Jaskier circles around Geralt, making sure to keep just out of arm’s length for the man to grab a leg. The stick won’t do much once Geralt’s regained himself. And the bard certainly won’t be able to outrun him, but Jaskier won’t let it be said that he didn’t put up a fight if the witcher decided to kill him this day. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Yennefer move her horse out of the way. Thankfully she has made no move to help either of them.

“The Child Surprise?! All I did was ask you to come to the damned thing with me, I didn’t make you invoke the Law of Surprise. You! You said it, not me! You could have left or asked for a room, or- or anything! Instead, you wanted a surprise! And guess what Geralt? You have one!

And the djinn! You wanted it, you got it, and you made the wishes, not me! You went looking for a cure and you made the choice to fuck her!” Pointing the stick in Yennefer’s direction Jaskier tries to ignore the small thrill that runs through him when she pulls away. In all his years of travelling he has never once understood what has drawn men to do such terrible things for power but now, with Geralt on the ground and Yennefer flinching away, he understands. 

“Would you have preferred I left you to die?” Pulling himself up to sit Geralt glares up at him, hand still resting over his groin. 

“If I had known that all it would have gotten me was my only friend blaming me for his choices, then yes!” And there it is. Saying it aloud makes it true. In all his years of travelling with the witcher there had been long spans when the man hadn’t been around and Jaskier had been… Well, he had told everyone who would listen that he was bored. Life was boring after following Geralt of Rivia around for months, exploring the continent and seeing monsters of all kinds, but it hadn’t been boredom that had drawn him back to the witcher again and again. Because for all his huffing and puffing and general, well, Geralt-ness, Jaskier had considered him a friend. He made friends and loves in every village, that much was true, but none of them had kept his attention like Geralt had.

Said witcher stares up at him, brows pinched together and teeth bared as he sucks air through them. He looks torn between wanting to grab Roach to run, and throttling Jaskier where he stands. The more Jaskier stares at him the less angry he feels. That is, until a hand wraps around his arm.

“Come Jaskier, let’s leave the witcher to his words and regrets.” Using some slight of hand or magic, Yennefer manages to disarm him; slide his lute into where the stick was, and take Jaskier’s arm in hers, all in one quick movement. She is very warm and very soft against his side, and he hates it. Pulling away from her Jaskier steps away, glaring all the while.

“And - And you! What were you doing on that mountain? What reason could you, the powerful Yenneger of Vengerberg, have to kill a dragon? Or use a djinn, hmmm? You have all this… All this power, power people would kill for, and you want  _ more _ ?” 

Stepping away from both of them he continues to glare at them, lute clutched to his chest like it might save him if they chose to attack. 

“You know, for people who claim again and again that you aren’t human, you do surprisingly human things for human reasons. The only thing different is what you can do.” Looking from Geralt, to Yennefer, and back again, Jaskier lets out a huff, gnawing on the inside of his bottom lip. “You two certainly deserve each other.”   


Turning away from the two of them, Jaskier wastes no time in heading down the path. His anger is coming to an end. Once it’s gone he’s not sure if he’ll be able to face the both of them. At least now if they kill him, he won’t have to see their faces when they do as such. 

With his back turned, he misses the way two sets of odd eyes look at each other… then back to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm calling the Geralt/Jaskier/Yenn ship Three Disaster Bis, and that's that.
> 
> find me at whatchamajig.tumblr.com


End file.
